


No more beans for u

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Extreeme gas, Ian needs a hug, barley dutch ovens ian, barley needs serious help, so much gas, uncontrollable gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens when barley eats beansSOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND EXCESSIVE GAS
Comments: 7





	No more beans for u

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this now. This is a fan story fan stories can get wierd. If u can't say anything nice just don't comment. Please make the comments nice.  
> If u don't like the story don't read it and leave it for those who do

It was 700 one Friday night.

It was dinner time and everyone was having Laurel's famous bean chilli.

Ian grimaced at the sound of those words....bean chili. 

Everyone knew what happened when barley ate chilli. And yet he kept doing it, like it was some type of sick cruel game.

The gas.....

NOT THE GAS!!

Laurel passed out the Chilli to everyone and then made a bowl for herself. She sat down and then began to eat.

Barley, as usual, already finished his first bowl and was on his second bowl just as Ian finished his first bowl.

Ian already knew what was comming and he didn't like it.

Suddenly, barley heisted a leg and let a loud wet fart.

The beans had already started to take their toll.

"OH God barley, what happened to you? You stiink so bad quit farting." Ian said as he covered his face with his shirt to keep from smelling barleys fart.

Barley laughed hard and then quickly ran to the living room, ripping a silent fart beside Ian as he ran past.

BARLEY?! STOP!! YOUR MAKING ME SICK!" Ian said, gagging as he continued to cover his face with his shirt.

Barley laughed once again, having a sense of pride in making his little brother gag so much.

Suddenly, Ian felt like he was going to be sick.

He ran to the kitchen trash can and threw up. The smell of ass and beans was just too much for him to handle.

Laurel comforted her sick son and then helped him to his room to lay down.

Later that night, Ian finally had gotten relief from the horrible nausea that defiled his system because of his older brother's farts

Ian no more than gracefully nodded off to sleep and began to have blissful dreams, barley snuck into Ian's room, crawled into Ian's bed and then let out a few silent ones under ians covers.

Afterwards, he quickly slipped off the bed and into ians closet to continue to let them rip, a slow steamy, nose assaulting torture of wet ass smell and laurels Chilli filling the closet, making barley wanna vomit.

Suddenly, Ian woke up to the horrendous smell again that made him vomit earlier. 

"What the hell is that smell? It smells like a dead animal took a shit beside a huge steaming pile of horse shit mixed with wet ass." 

Ian stumbled out of bed, gagging as he made his way to the bathroom to puke his guts out again.

Barley stood still, panic taking over him.

What if Ian found him? What would happen then?

Suddenly, barleys stomach began to churn wildly. He felt a big fart building up in his stomach and he couldn't hold it in and there was no way he could let it out silently. He clenched his buttcheeks together hard and squinted his eyes together tight, trying to hold in the powerful urge to fart, but it didn't work. 

The next thing he knew, out came the loudest fart he had done to date.

Ian heard it

All the way from the bathroom he heard it.

Ian gave a disgruntled moan and stomped to the closet, swung open the closet door and gave barley the meanest scowl he had ever given.

Barley stood there with a blinded dear look.

"GET OUT YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!! IM TIRED OF PUKING MY GUTS OUT, IM TIRED OF FEELING SICK BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU NEED TO QUIT WITH YOUR ROTGUT FARTS!!" Ian boomed pointing to the bedroom door.

Barley just stood there, in total shock.

ian kicked barley out of the room and then went to lay back down 

"And stay out you smelly piece of horse turd." Ian said, shoving barley out the door then locking it behind him.

Barley didn't return the rest of the night


End file.
